


Pride and temptation

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Historical Inaccuracy, Joseon au, M/M, crackship, drama references, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: A year after dramatic events from 'Scholar who walks the night' and 'Night Watchman' dramas, King Lee Yoon agrees to host his friends best warrior, Kang Mooseok and help him get over dramatic past.He takes the challenge a little too enthusiastically...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here I am, again... I don't even know what the hell am I doing with it and where do I want to go with it, but I've been dreaming about writing this crack pairing ever since...it was created X'D So I'm curious myself...
> 
> This story will slightly follow the Yooseok gifsets series I've made (i'll put the link below if you haven't seen it) but only slightly, because well...I can't really write funny :/ But I'll do my best.
> 
> This is, again, un-beta-ed, because I'm too impatient ass ;;

[Yooseok Gifsets](http://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/tagged/yooseokgifs)

 

 

 

King Yoon sits on the terrace of his palace, his eyes roaming absently over quiet, asleep city. This city, his whole kingdom has been through so much. But the dark days are finally over, people can finally sleep in peace again. Summer season has started, the air was hot and filled with the scent of flowers and fruits. It's been a year since the gory war with the vampire. A year of Yoon trying to rebuild his royal court, to heal his friends and family, to make his army strong and loyal again, to make his subjects to feel safe again and trust their king. It was hard, but it was working. Day by day, month after month his kingdom was going back to normal.

 

From this point of view, for some it was a whole year.

 

For him, it was only a year.

 

He can't really remember when was the last time he has really slept at night. His dreams are dark, haunted by faces of his beloved killed in front of him, his ears still full of their screams and cries. His body has healed, but his mind and heart is still full of fresh scars and bleeding wounds. He's afraid of the dark, of the unknown things that are living there, that can attack him again. Night shadows have shapes of monsters, bloodthirsty creatures, night noises sound like cries of innocent souls begging him for help.

 

He spends his days working, doing anything he can to rise his kingdom up, keeping himself busy to the point of exhaustion. He knows he must be the example for others, so he walks with his head up high, confident smile on his lips and words of encouragement for anyone who needs it.

 

And only at night he lets himself think. And feel. There's nothing for him to do then, so he has no other choice. He tries to read, to keep him mind busy, but the darkness outside, flickering flames of the candles bring back memories he barely recognize.

 

Long, long nights in gibang, drawing girls, writing filthy novels as Lustful Student, drinking, partying with friends, acting like the world was made for his fun. Even with the vampire inside the Palace.

 

He had such a life once. He just doesn't remember how it was now.

 

Sometimes he dares himself, though. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen or a charcoal. Tries to let the words flow, to create some story, any story, even the silliest one. To go back to this carefree world of love stories, where all his characters were carrying for were their love. And lust.

 

But he feels like this world is closed for him already.

 

Words never come.

 

He tries to draw then. Anything, at this point. His room, his table. But his fingers feel rusty and stiff, more used to sword now than brush, lines he draws are uneven and shaky. Seeing it only hurts him more, so he hid all his tools, feeling almost like he was burring his another friend.

 

He vows to go back to them one day, when everything is really back to normal. When his kingdom is stable again and he can give himself a little bit of freedom and attention.

 

But tonight, when he sits here alone, surrounded by nothing but darkness and silence, he has no believe in his own vows.

 

His days as Lustful Student are over, he should just accept it.

 

He's the King now and that's all he should care about.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

A few days later the weather changes and a wave of a hot humid air falls on the city. Yoon feels like he's dying and feels almost personally offended. His heavy robes stick to his overheated body, manggeon squeezing his head like a vise. He's tired, sleep-deprived and all he dreams about is to go the closest jjimjilbang and...just drown himself in the closest, coolest bath.

 

He has an audience to accept instead, and no one has any idea how long this can take. It's a mindless ceremony just for the show, so the city nobles who visit him could boast about it later to others. He just needs to sit there and greet them properly.

 

He enjoys being a King most of the time. But moments like this actually bore him to death.

 

Yoon sits on his throne, watching people entering his throne room one by one. He has lost count after only the fifth one. He barely registers their faces, exhaustion and insomnia finally getting to him. He really can't stay focused and he hopes this will end soon. Before he faints, that would be good.

 

' Kang MooSeok, a royal guard and swordsman, honorable guest from King Rin.' His herald announces finally and that actually catches Yoon's attention. He's heard a lot about this one, so he's really curious how this man looks like, interested enough to rise from his slumber for a moment.

 

He's got a letter from his old friend Lee Rin, now a King of a neighboring kingdom, a few months ago. Apparently not only Yoon's kingdom was struggling with supernatural issues, Rin's country was attacked by some monsters and ghost too. The issues had been solved, but just as many people were left hurt and traumatized.

 

Including Rin's friend and favorite swordsman, Mooseok. The skilled soldier was a strong man, but he has lost his beloved sister and a few friends, and his patron thought it would be a good thing for him to change the environment and live somewhere else for a while. Yoon approved the idea, thinking it will do some good to his own soldiers too, to work with someone new and skilled.

 

So he was looking forward to this guest.

 

And when Mooseok steps inside, Yoon forgets about his exhaustion for a long, blissful minutes.

 

His pulse jumps, breath stopping in his chest. When he takes another inhale, it shudders through his lips.

 

He hasn't seen someone so beautiful since...since...damn, he's not even sure now. Maybe even since his the late wife?

 

He drinks in Mooseok's small face, dark feline eyes and the most charming, heart-shaped lips Yoon's ever seen. The soldier is tall, maybe even ass tall as the king himself, Yoon wonders. He's dresses in dark blue robes and Yoon is impressed how clean and crips he looks even after few hours long journey. His shoulders are broad and hips narrow; he looks strong and lithe and Yoon can't wait to see him fight. It must be mesmerising view.

 

The swordsman comes closer and bows and kneels before him. His face is unreadable, but manners are perfect, his royal refinement so obvious.

 

Yoon knows he's starring, but he really can't help himself, too lost in this first truly bright and vital feeling he's has felt in months. His fingers twitch, hidden by the long sleeve of his robe. Oh, how he wishes to have a piece of paper and some charcoal with him now; he craves to capture this rare beauty, to keep it for himself in one of his journals.

 

Mooseok gets up and moves to back away and get in line with other visitors. Yoon jerks. He can't let that man leave this room without meeting his eyes at least once.

 

' It's a pleasure to see you here, Mooseok-nim.' He says, mostly to his courtiers confusion. It wasn't out of protocol for the king to speak to his guests, especially not for Yoon. But these are his first words that day. ' I've heard a lot about you from king Rin, I'm looking forward to see your skills with sword with my own eyes one day.'

 

Swordsman dares to look at him shortly, a clear surprise in his dark eyes. He bows again.

 

' Thank you, your Highness.' He says. 'I will do everything not to disappoint yours and King Rin's trust in me.'

 

With another bow he slowly backs away and Yoon follows him with his eyes. He can't really say anything else, everything would be now out of protocol and seen as an favoritism. He can't let that happen.

 

But he knows the next place he will visit after this ceremony, are his royal army quarters.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

That night King stands for a long minutes above the case where he has hidden his writing tools. The candle flickers behind him, making his shadow dance on the wall in front of him and over the wooden case. It looks like it's calling him, encouraging to open it. A wicked tempter.

 

He still hesitates. He knows he shouldn't do it. That this is something below his position now. He should let it be, leave it in the past.

 

But the call is there, under his skin, making his fingertips twinge. Making words dance in his head, creating sentences, scenes he needs to somehow let out.

 

Because he indeed went to his army quarters, he watched Mooseok training, showing his skills to Yoon's soldiers. They were impressed, Yoon was impressed, but also for a very different reasons. He has kept himself hidden, watching the scene from afar. He was moved by it in so many new and different ways, it kept him worked up for the rest of the day.

It gave him fantasies, stories rolling around his head, making him restless, impatient. He knows he needs to let them out.

 

'Ah, fuck it.' He murmurs as he falls down on his knees in front of the case. ' No one will know about it, anyway.'

 

 _It's not like I can publish again as a Lustful Student_ , Yoon thinks. A small pang of regret rises in his chest, but dies as soon as his fingers touch the journal and his ink brushes. An adrenaline and excitement pumps through his body as he gets up and caries them to his desk.

 

He opens the journal, dips the brush in the inkpot and then let the words flow...

 

_' The night was young, the moon like a silver sickle was hanging just above the trees, to small to paint their crowns with his light, yet strong enough to catch the eye of every person who dared to be outside. Crickets lured out by the heat of this summer night were loud, playing their song in the high grass behind the wall. But I... I couldn't really hear them. My ears could only hear the sound of the sword hitting and cutting training canes in half, the scrunch of the sand and stones under my swordsman boots, heavy sound of his breath, rustle of his robes..._

_I was standing on the balcony, hidden in the shadow behind the pillar. Far above the training square, but I could swear I could hear everything. Was I turning into a bat? A night creature just so I could follow my swordsman even when the darkness tries to protect him from me? Will I turn into a moth next? He will be my flame, luring me, seducing into my own doom, my own death. Oh yes, please, burn me down..._

 

_My swordsman pauses, then stops his training completely. Did he hear my thoughts? Is my longing calling him through the night air?_

 

_Now he hides his sword and goes to the bench standing near. A bucket stands on it, full of crystal cold water my servants have prepared for him earlier. He grabs the mug, fills it with water and drinks it. Then fills it again and pours the water all over his face and head. I can barely breath. I cling to the pillar, seeking its support when my body trembles as I watch my warrior panting now with his eyes closed, mouth open and face dripping wet. He runs his hand over his face and through his dark hair, messing it, pulling them out of the bandanna that was holding them in place on top of his head. Long locks fall on his shoulders, dark as the night, as the shadow I'm hiding in. A few strands cling to his still panting mouth and oh! Can one be jealous of hair strands? Because I am. Oh how I envy these locks for the kisses they give and get, for the place they lie now. My swordsman's lips, his heartshaped lips. These lips, their shape, their taste, plumpness...they keep me awake and restless every night. And when I sleep, I dream about them to. How it feels to kiss them, to suck on that full bottom lip, to trace this sinful cupid's bow with my tongue, to have them kiss me back..._

 

_Now my swordsman is tying his hair up again, preparing himself to leave. I can't follow him now where he goes. Not yet, anyway. One day I will. And then he will follow me back...'_

 

 

 

**

 

 

Yoon wakes up on his desk, with his face squished on the journal and the ink smeared all over his cheek. His back hurts from sleeping in this weird position but he feels more relaxed and rested than he has felt in months. He has slept for almost the whole night. With no nightmares, no dreams waking him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

At first he's confused what happened. Then he looks around and sees the pages filled with text. His writing. His dirty, unmentionable fantasies about beautiful yet unreachable Mooseok.

 

He reads it again, slowly, surprised how smooth his words are even after such a long hiatus. He likes it, likes reading his own work again. Excitement runs through his body, making him shudder. A slow wicked smile twists his lips.

 

Maybe the Lustful Student should come back, in the end?

 

Maybe this is not such a bad idea?

 

But he will need some help.

 

And an _inspiration_.

 

 

 

His thoughts are break by his Chief of the Court who always wakes him up in the morning. If he's surprised by finding his king fully dressed and awake he doesn't show it. Too used to it after all this months of Yoon's insomnia, probably.

 

But when Yoon welcomes him with a wide smile and clear and shining eyes, instead of tired face of a suffering man, he dares himself to look a little surprised.

 

' Lord Yeong, this is such a beautiful day!' Yoon says, feeling giddy with his new ideas and perspectives.

 

' It is, My Lord.' His Chief bows down and look at him now with worry. ' Would you like to eat your breakfast here, My Lord?'

 

' Yes, please.' Yoon agrees and then decides to take this _step_. ' Oh, and I have a request.'

 

' Yes, Sir?'

 

' I want swordsman Mooseok to work as my personal guard from now on.'

 

' Sir?'

 

' King Ris has send him here to recover from his dramatic experiences.' Yoon explains and he's so damn proud of himself, of still being able to fable to smoothly. ' I just want to make sure he gets what he needs...'

 

' Yes, sir.' Lord Yeong looks at him now with on open doubt. ' When do you want him to be send to you?'

 

' Right away.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm week late /hides/ but I promise this story is still alive and going (dunno where, tho...)
> 
> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments, this is the best reward❤️ for all my failed battles with English language ;;
> 
> Please enjoy and don't pay too much attention to all my mistakes ;;;;;;

 

 

_' So close, yet so far. I watch my swordsman as he sits in front of me, reading. Oh how I crave to touch! To run my fingers over his furrowed brows, soothing them. Then down his perfect, strong nose, over his cupid's bow, down his chin... To trace the line of his jaw, sharp as his sword. His ear, his neck, to press my thumb to this one soft point below, feel his pulse. Is it slow and steady, unmoved like my swordsman seems to be? Or is it racing in secret, hidden under his skin? Is it jumping every time he looks at me, the same way my heart is jumping when he rises his dark eyes to look at me? Is his blood getting just as hot, is this why he dropped his gaze, looking at my lips now, making me tremble, daring me to lick my lips, to tease, to see...'_

 

_**_

 

Yoon knows man like Kang Mooseok. Born warriors, strong and disciplined by nature, loyal, with sharp mind and strong ethics. They also really suck when it comes to dealing with words and emotions, are shy, easy to embarrass

 

He decides to use all of these traits to win this man over.

 

He asked for Mooseok to be send over to his chamber just after his breakfast. It was enough time for him to collect his thoughts, to think over again about his morning idea and create some sort of 'plan'.

 

Which basically covers two problems : he wants to write and publish as a Lustful Student again but he must find a new way of doing it; he can't just run around the town and visit his old booksellers just like that anymore.

 

He wants Kang Mooseok around himself more. Whatever that means, whatever he would be willing to give to Yoon. As a guard? As a trustee? A friend? A lover...? He will take anything.

 

Yoon was always true to his own feelings and desires. Lustful Student was not just some kind of hobby or a play of a bored royal kid. For him love was the highest value and physical passion was an art, a power connecting people. Man and women, man and man, women and women. He didn't believe in boundaries in desire, he just followed his heart for whomever it was beating.

 

He knows it's not so easy for most of people, especially so proud and cautious as Mooseok and he will accept his limits.

 

It doesn't mean of course, that he will not try his best to seduce him.

 

And he has felt his first small pang of victory, when he has welcomed Mooseok just a few minutes ago while still wearing his night robes. And sending his servants away, staying with a warrior alone.

 

Swordsman looked taken aback, but he did his best to hide it. A deep blush colored his cheeks thought and that was something he couldn't hide or fight over. He bowed deep before the king and then kneeled down, waiting for instructions.

 

Yoon was sitting behind his desk, so he asked Mooseok to sit down on the other side of it. When Mooseok was finally where Yoon wanted him to be, he allowed himself to admire his guest's beauty for a moment.

 

As an artist, he has a good eye and face memory, so he was sure he remembered Mooseok's face well. But now, seeing him so close  he was more beautiful than in any of Yoon's fantasies. His sharp brows, feline eyes, ohhh these amazing lips! A beauty spot just above his top lip! A picture Yoon knows will drive him insane during long, lonely nights...

 

_Damn, gods know he hopes these nights won't be lonely for long now._

 

But to make it happen, first things first...

 

' I asked you here in private, Mooseok-ssi, because I wants to ask you for a help.' He says, deciding to jump over any formal intros and just get to the point. He keeps his face and tone serious thought. ' I've heard from King Rin that you are a man who can be trusted, someone who understand the meaning of confidence and secret.'

 

' King Rin is too gracious to me, your highness.' Mooseok says, bowing down again, all courtesy.

 

' I trust his words, though. And because I need someone like this now, I've decided to put my trust in you too.'

 

' I promise to do my best and not fail your trust in me.'

 

' Thank you.' Yoon says, still dead serious. Then he finally allows himself to smile slightly, ready for the funny part to begin. He pulls out one of his older books out from his sleeve and pushes it over the table in swordsman direction. Mooseok looks at it, surprised. ' Are you familiar with this book?'

 

Mooseok takes it to his hands and looks at the cover. His feline eyes widen with shock, deep blush comes back on his cheeks. This view alone is the answer Yoon needs, but he wants to hear it.

 

He knows what Mooseok sees. A drawing; young pretty girl, barely dressed, kneeling on a bank of river, washing her long, dark hair. Behind her, hidden by some trees stands a young man, watching her with burning eyes. The title next to the drawing says 'Secret forest adventurous'. This is one of the first Lustful Student's books, one of the most popular ones. Yoon knows people were reading it also in Rin's kingdom, so it wasn't impossible for Mooseok to know it.

 

It is still a nice surprise to know he reads such things.

 

' I am.' Mooseok finally answers King's question and puts the book down like it's burning.

 

' Have you read it?' Yoon asks then, so very curious now how actually _dirty_ this warrior can be.

 

But Mooseok snaps his head up and looks at him with shock and embarrassment.

 

' No! ' I don't enjoy that kind of...lectures.' He splutters, his cheeks now in pretty shade of crimson.

 

_Not so dirty, then._

 

Or he lies, because he still thinks this is something Yoon despise.

 

' That's a shame.' He says slowly, and as he leans back,he lets his robe slip off slightly down his arm, exposing his skin. ' Because I wrote it.'

 

He can almost see the shock going through swordsman's body. He freezes half-move, half-breath and just stares at him with wide, wide eyes. He stays like this for a few seconds, then blinks rapidly and likes his lips. Yoon just sits there, smiling and watching him.

 

' You...you are...'

 

' The Lustful Student, yes, I am. ' King says and it's such a strange feeling for him to say that aloud now, after such a long time. A small pang of nostalgia shakes him, so he grabs for cups with soju his servants prepared for them earlier. He pushes one to his guest. ' Have a drink, please.'

 

Mooseok drinks it down on one go.

 

' Your Highness..' He starts then, but Yoon stops him.

 

' Call me 'my lord', please. '

 

' I... I cannot...'

 

' I insist.'

 

' I don't think it's a proper way...' Swordsman squirms on his seat, Yoon obviously breaking all levels of his uneasiness.

 

' That's my order, then.' King chuckles, knowing this one will work for sure.

 

' ...yes, my lord.'

 

' Wasn't that hard, was it? ' He pours them some more soju. ' Now, let's go back to the reason why you're here now. Now you know I'm a Lustful Student, author of the books you despise so much...'

 

' That's not...my Lord, I'm... not...' Swordsman splutters, tripping over words, obviously so lost and conflicted about everything that is going on. He shots Yoon a slightly panicked stare and even though Yoon enjoys his frustration, he decided to take a pity on him.

 

' Don't worry, Mooseok-ssi, I'm not offended. ' He laughs. ' I've heard worse things about myself and I really don't care.'

 

' I want to ask you for help with selling my books. Luckily some of my trusted booksellers are still loyal and alive, but I can't go to them in person now. My trusted friends who were helping me with this before are dead. My court is new and young, I can't trust no one to that extend yet. Besides, I don't want to make such favoritism yet.'

 

' But, my lord... I was told I'm coming here to couch your army and so I was introduced to them yesterday. And today your chief of the court told me you want me to work as your personal guard.' Mooseok frowns.

 

' I couldn't told him my real reason to call for you, could I? This must stay a secret.' Yoon explains. He keeps his tone light and playful, but deep down it still hurts him that he doesn't have anyone close in the court anymore. There are good and loyal people there who would sacrifice their life for him, but to call them his friends...? That's not something he feels safe to say.

 

' Besides, what I ask you for won't take you much time and definitely won't conflict with your trainings. You will work as my guard only when I will have to leave the Palace, and that doesn't happen that often. And when it comes to helping me with the books, you will take my manuscripts to the sellers when they are done, bring me books back and maybe, once in a while will read my story first, to tell me if it's good.'

 

That makes Mooseok eyes flash with another shot of panic.

 

' My lord, I'm a warrior, I don't know anything about books!' He whines.

 

' My dear Mooseok, even if you haven't read my stories before, you must know they are written so all people could enjoy them, not only scholars or philosophers.' Yoon chuckles.

 

Mooseok blushes again and king's heart jumps at the sign.

 

_Oh, why is he so easy to tease?! And why am I enjoying it so much?_

 

Sadly, he doesn't have the whole day to do it. He knows his chief of court will come for him soon, so he needs to end this delightful conversation.

 

' So, what's your answer, Mooseok-ssi?' He asks.

 

Swordsman looks at him surprised, like he didn't expect to be actually asked about his opinion.

 

' I'm here to serve you however you need me to, my lord.' He says, finally.

 

Yoon just nods. He's very tempted to tease him on this sentence some more, to turn the 'however you need me to' part into the dirty innuendo and watch his swordsman blush some more.

 

But Mooseok really looks like he had enough of it for one day.

 

They rise up just as the Lord Yeon enters the room. Yoon goes to stand next to Mooseok and is delighted to discover that yes, indeed, they are the same height. Swordsman is maybe a few inches shorter, but Yoon still can look him straight in the eyes.

 

_Such a beautiful eyes._

 

 

**

 

_I feel his eyes on my neck. It's burning, piercing my body like a hot arrows, sending small flames of desire down my body. I can't move, I can't show it. So many people are around us, between us. Watching me, checking me, waiting for any mistake. I feel like I'm parting in two. One me is talking to them, acting the way they want me to. The second me, the real me, squirms under his gaze. I feel like he's kissing me with his eyes. Kissing my neck, my jaw, whispering filthy promises to my ear. Forbidden thing, shameless things, things I want to do only with him. So close. He's so close. Yet so far like we're oceans and deserts apart. Come to me, my warrior. Come to me, steal me, fly with me away. Hide me in the darkness you turn into our friend. Hide me and claim me. Touch me with your calloused fingers, touch me like you touch your sword, love me like you love your sword._

 

 

**

 

 

For a couple next days Yoon has no time to see Mooseok in private. His royal duties are getting hectic again and he spends all his days on council meetings and official visits. Acting on King's request and order Mooseok serves as his guard whenever he leaves the palace, but Yoon's obligations leave no room for Yoon to talk to his swordsman or even sometimes look at him properly. As soon as they are back to the Palace, Mooseok goes back to army quarters and the King is dragged to another meeting.

 

Sometimes when he gets a moment he goes to his army quarters and watch them train. Mooseok is an exceptional warrior and Yoon's soldiers worship him like a hero. King watches their trainings with pleasure and these short visits are the only moments when they can have some chat alone.

 

Having Mooseok close yet so unreachable is a both torture and a relief. Yoon feels oddly safe with the swordsman around, which shouldn't be that surprising knowing his skills, but it's not like Yoon is in any particular danger neither. He didn't even know there was this kind of tension in his body so far and the relief Mooseok brings is bright and cozy. But having Mooseok so close and not being able to even properly talk to him, is a torture. Yoon is constantly painfully aware of the other man, of his eyes on him, and even if he's watching him only as a guard, it still frustrates Yoon to no end.

 

And only at night he has a moment to think about Mooseok in peace, to draw him, to write his stories. He laughs a little when that thoughts occurred to him for the first time. How only within a week a night that used to be his enemy and the most hated part of his day, turned to be his friend now.

 

Bur after another few days like this, he starts to falling into his old habits. Once again he can't fall asleep and when he does sleep, his dreams are no longer about strong swordsman, but about his friends covered with blood. Once again he wakes up with tears on his face and he's so exhausted during the day, he barely knows what's going on.

 

Another evening comes when Yoon sits down by his desk and takes his latest novel in hands. It's almost done, a simple love story in an old Lustful Student's style - a perfect piece to announce his comeback, to make people curious again. A simple story about two lovers, scholars, who meet in secret in abandoned temple to make love. He just needs to finish it, write the last short chapter and then he can publish it.

 

But when he takes the brush, his hand is trembling. His head is empty, words are gone, all he can think about instead is the shadow behind his curtain, the darkness lurking outside his room. Empty endless corridors of his Palace that have seen way too much death...

 

Yoon gets up, terrified, feeling the old despair filling his body and heart.

 

_He can't let that happen!_

 

Not again, not now when he knows again how it feels to...feel different, to feel happy and excited again, to have something, someone alive in his life again.

 

Not really thinking about his action, he lets his feeling and instinct guide him.

 

The Palace is full of secret passages, something he was using regularly when he was a prince to go in and out of the Palace unnoticed. He had no chance to use this ways after he became a King, but now, when he steps into the dark, dusty passageway leading from his royal bedroom, be feels like he has stepped back in time. He goes and goes in the darkness, knowing the way by heart.

 

The passage ends with a small door hidden in a wall surrounding the city. The door opens to wide meadow where royal army is training sometimes during the day. But now the place is dark and empty, city sounds and lights are a distant shadow hidden by the wall and city rooftops.

 

Yoon takes a deep breath and feels the tension slowly leaving his shoulders. All he can see is darkness, he knows the meadow ends in a deep wild forest. The sky above him twinkles with thousand stars, but the moon is nowhere to be seen. The air smells with wet soil and fresh grass and Yoon almost drowns in the sudden feeling of freedom. He stretches his body, reaches his hands up to the sky and fights down the urge to just run. Run ahead, into the darkness and wildness, like he used to do, until he can't breath and walk no more on trembling legs. Then he would go back to the town, to his old favorite inn and drink until the sun will rise...

 

' My lord? What are you doing here?' He hears suddenly from behind and he almost jumps out of his skin.

 

He twists around and blinks with disbelief when he sees Mooseok standing just a few feet away. His Mooseok, as beautiful as the night, dresses in black robes, his dark long hair falling out from a ponytail in waves around his face. His eyes seem to be completely black, shadowed by the night and his thick bangs, but even this way it's obvious he's looking at Yoon with surprise and worry.

 

' Mooseok-ssi...' Yoon manages, weak with sudden wave of lust. _Gods!_ This man should have some warning bell ringing before appearing in front of him looking so dark and handsome and dangerous and...

 

But this, this rush of joy and excitement he feels every time he sees Mooseok - this is real, this is what he craves. This is what he needs to chase this desperation he has felt in his room away.

 

' My lord, what are you doing here all alone, without any guard?' Mooseok asks again coming closer and Yoon almost moans when he can see him better, swordsman words completely lost for his ears. ' That's too dangerous!'

 

' Ah, I...' He tries to say anything. He's still too dazed to come up with a lie so he says the truth. ' I was just checking if my old secret passages still work.'

 

Mooseok looks like he wants to scold him some more, so he quickly ads.

 

' How about you? It's a strange hour to train here.'

 

Only now he sees that Mooseok has his sword on his back and he's holding something strange in his hand. Like compass, maybe? Swordsman hides it before Yoon can see it better.

 

' I was just checking this area before tomorrow's training. But, my lord, as your guard I can't let you walk alone like that!'

 

Yoon's almost tempted to make a snarky remark about it, but then a better idea occurs to him.

 

' Oh, it's actually really convenient I've met you here because I was going to show you this secret passage to my room anyway!'

 

' Excuse me?'

 

' You will use it to bring me my books. Come on.'

 

And not waiting for swordsman reaction, he grabs his sleeve and drags him into the dark tunnel.

 

 

**

 

 

' I almost finished my new novel, but I feel very nervous about it. My words seem rusty; would you read it for me and tell me what you think?' Yoon says as soon as they enter his bedroom. He was thinking wildly what to do to keep Yoon a little longer with him all the way from the training meadow and this seems like the best idea.

 

Mooseok shoots him a skeptic glare from under his fringe, but nods his head in agreement nonetheless.

 

' Of course, my lord.'

 

' Thank you so much.' Then Yoon drags him to his desk and sits him down. He sits himself across of him and handles him the novel.

 

Swordsman takes it with slightly unsure hands and after looking around nervously he finally starts to read.

 

The time seems to slow down. Everything goes quiet as Yoon sits still, watching Mooseok read. He feels hypnotized by the gentle flutter of his eyelashes, the way his chest rises as he breaths.

 

The novel isn't long and it gets to the filthy scenes fast. Yoon can't see the paper, but he can _see_ when Mooseok gets to this part.

 

His lips suddenly part, a shuddering breath tearing them apart. Blush slowly crawls on his cheeks, coloring even his ears and the tip of his nose. When he licks his lips, just the tips of his tongue wetting his bottom lip, Yoon almost whimpers. He can't take it anymore, he just can't. Can't stay away anymore.

 

Slowly, not wanting to scare the swordsman or break his reading, he gets up from his seat and shuffles closer, on Mooseok's side of the desk. He sits next to him, so desperate to touch, but not daring to do so. Mooseok is so engrossed in the story he doesn't seem to notice Yoon's tactics, so he leans even closer and breaths him in.

 

 _Gods, the smell of him_! A mix of scents of leather, wool, musk and something earthy, something reminding Yoon the smell of deep forest during the heat of the summer day invades his nose and all senses. It wakes up things inside him, things he hasn't felt in years and he almost growls.

 

Then Mooseok finally finishes reading and looks up.

 

Straight into Yoon's heated eyes, just few inches away from his.

 

' Did you like it?' Yoon asks, almost purrs.

 

Mooseok shudders, trembles really. His Adam's apple jumps when he swallows and Yoon follows the movement with his eyes, dreaming to trace this place with his tongue.

 

' I did...' Mooseok says finally, his voice raw. He's blushing all over, obviously affected by the story he has read just now.

 

Or maybe by Yoon's proximity?

 

' Have the... _scenes_ were realistic enough?' Yoon asks again, pushing. _Gods, he has to have him..._

 

' I believe so...'

 

' Mooseok-ah...' Yoon inches even closer. ' I want to ask you about one more thing.'

 

' What is it, my lord?' Mooseok whispers, his eyes jumping between Yoon's eyes and lips.

 

_Gods, yes..._

 

' I need to make illustrations to this novel. Will you _pose_ for me?' He whispers finally, _finally_ and they both know what he's asking him really for, of course they know. Mooseok obviously _knows_ , the way he sucks on a breath, his eyes flashing, face burning with a new wave of blush is the best answer.

 

But there's also something different in his eyes now, a hesitation that makes him break the eye contact, to look away into the darkness of the room. Something that makes him frown.

 

Yoon misses it, still too engrossed in his lust, thinking only about the annoying gap between their lips. A gap he's desperate to close very soon.

 

' I...I'm...' Mooseok looks at him again, but before he can finish his answer, a loud bang breaks the silence of the night. They both jump, scared and Mooseok is up in an instant, his sword in his hands.

 

The door to the terrace hangs wide open, slightly banging on the wall. Mooseok immediately runs there to check it, but finds nothing or no one.

 

' Must be the wind, my lord.' He says as he turns to look at the King again, something in his eyes telling Yoon he's not really sure about it. He looks around the room nervously.

 

Yoon can't care enough about it right now, though. Wind or whatever it was - be damned!! Breaking such a perfect moment.

 

He feels like crying.

 

He knows he should say something, but he's still too turned on, too dazed, too angry to make any coherent sentence. So he just sits there starring at the night behind Mooseok's back, trying to clear his mind.

 

' I should get going, my lord.' It's Mooseok who breaks the silence again. ' You need to have some rest. But...if you need me for anything else, I'll stay of course. Your word is my command.'

 

Yoon opens his mouth to protest his leave, but he pauses. The way Mooseok says the last sentence makes him stop his words and looks at his swordsman, at his visibly conflicted face.

 

Command?

 

_Is this...how he sees it?_

 

A duty?

 

A cold chill goes down his spine.

 

Earlier in his days, when he was just a Prince, it was all so much easier. Sure he knew some man and women were wit him only because of his position, but it was something both parties were aware of and agreed to. Hell, even his late wife married him mostly because she just wanted to be a queen. He knew that too.

 

But then, if someone wasn't interested, could simply decline. Of course he could punish them, but he was never such a person, and the 'no' was always an option.

 

But now he is a King. His wish is a law and for some that leaves no room for even giving an option or choice between a 'yes' or 'no'.

 

He's still not that kind of person of course, but Mooseok doesn't know that. Not when it comes to Yoon's lovelife customs.

 

He wants Mooseok. But he wants him to want him back. Truly and honestly, not because royal protocol makes him submissive. He wants Mooseok to be with him on his free will, _because he wants him_ , not because he feels this is his duty or he needs to obey King's wishes.

 

The thought about Mooseok lying down with him because he feels its his duty and he has no other choice makes him suddenly sick. All the beautiful intense feeling from just a few minutes ago are gone now, mocked and befouled.

 

_Is it possible for him to ever be sure, though? That someone is with him not because of sense of duty?_

 

He turns his head away and looks at his desk, not able to look at swordsman any longer. He knows he should get up and see his warrior off, but he can't move, crushed to the ground by this sudden feeling of self-awareness, for the first time feeling that he hates being a King.

 

' You're right, Mooseok-ssi.' He says, suddenly so tired. ' Forgive me for keeping you here for so long at night, that was inappropriate of me.'

 

Mooseok frowns. He stays in his place for another few seconds, obviously surprised and confused. When Yoon doesn't say anything more though, he goes to the secret door.

 

' Sleep well, my lord.' He whispers and not waiting for King's answer, he disappears into the darkness.

 

**

 

_I long for you, my love. Now even more than ever, when I feel you slipping away from my fingers like a morning dream chased away by the rising sun. I loose you even if you were never mine in the first place, you were like this beautiful butterfly chased by small child with grabby hands, but too slow to catch you. Oh how I miss you, my love._

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy ❤️
> 
> All kudos and comments are ❤️so very appreciated ;)

 

Yoon manages to finish his novel. He's not sure, how, the inspiration gone, but he writes the last chapter when the sun rises, a few hours after Mooseok's leave.

 

When swordsman left his bedroom, he hasn't moved from his spot for a long minutes. Or hours. The grief over his almost lover was singing a deep, painful song in his heart and the darkness around him responded, surrounding him like a suffocating smoke.

 

But in the end he wasn't sure what hurts him more - lost chance for a new love? Or the hope this love was giving him. The new energy to rise from the dark slumber he's been living in for the past months.

 

By the end of the night, when the sky outside his palace started turning grey and first birds start to sing around, Yoon decided to at least not give up on this hope.

 

He may not ever have Mooseok as a lover.

 

But he will not go back to his old sad habits, he will not give up on Lustful Student, the only thing that gives him any joy now.

 

 

**

 

 

It's hard for Yoon to face Mooseok again the next day. He's embarrassed and hurt, but he keeps his head up without really looking him in the eyes. Luckily his schedule outside the Palace is short that day, so the swordsman disappears in army quarters pretty soon.

 

For a moment Yoon thinks about canceling the order about Mooseok working as his guard, but that would rise a lot of questions and speculations, and that's the last thing he wants.

 

Besides, even if it hurts, he still wants the beautiful warrior around. Even if his heart is breaking, he's not ready to let him go so completely yet.

 

 

**

 

_My longing for him is stronger than my reasons. The desire to see him, at least see him, pulses inside of me like an ocean, hitting me with bitter waves of memories, rising like a high-tide ready to overflow and drawn me in yearning. I give up, I can't fight no more, I run. I open then secret passage, trusting its ways once more. I know one tunnel is leading to army quarters. I haven't taken this way in years, but my heart knows the way. I stumble in the darkness, not trusting the light, as I go, go further  just for a once glance of him._

 

_He's on the training ring again, but he's not practicing. He's sitting on the ground, watching something in his hand. A single torch is burning next to him, her light throwing deep shadows across his beautiful face. His eyes like this are as dark as the sky above him, his lips redder than ever. I wish to turn into a moth and fly over to him, to caress his pale cheeks with my wings, to tangle myself in his dark hair. And then burn. Just burn in this torch, because this must be less painful than this longing._

 

_I know I should leave. I should let go. But there's no strength in me. I hide again on the balcony, behind the pillar. I slide down on my knees, cling to the railing and just watch him. As long as he lets me, as long as he stays on the training ring._

 

**

 

Yoon sends for Mooseok the next day.

 

In the end he wants to publish his new book and to do it, he still needs Mooseok's help. He calls for him during the day, not wanting to make this meeting in any way uncomfortable or suspicious for the swordsman.

 

But when Mooseok comes in, king realizes he will be the one suffering the most here.

 

Mooseok must've come just after some training because he's still wearing his warrior attire. His hair are a mess, face is sweaty and he's breathing heavily. Yoon forgets about everything for a second, starring at him in silence, tangled in confusing mix of lust and pain of rejection.

 

' My lord?' Mooseok asks finally, when the silence drags. King drops his gaze and then his eyes land on the novel and he finally remembers what he was about to do.

 

' I've finished my novel.' He says, not daring to look at Mooseok again, even as he handles him the book and some letters. ' Here's the bookseller address and a letter you will give him that will explain to him all my plans. Wait until he reads it and give you his answer, only then give him the novel.'

 

' Yes, my lord.' Mooseok takes the papers and hides them in his robes. Yoon shots him a quick glance, then drops his eyes again.

 

' That's all for now.'

 

'... yes, my lord.' Swordsman says after a moment and Yoon thinks he's heard a hesitation in his voice. He doesn't look up to see what caused it, though. After another moment Mooseok finally steps away and leaves the room.

 

Only then Yoon lifts his head. He takes out his secret journal filled with his drawings. All the new ones are about the man that has just left the Palace.

 

_How something so beautiful has turned into something so painful so quickly?_

 

 

**

 

 

The next few days are again hectic and busy, royal duties taking all of Yoon's time and energy. This time he's happy with it, it helps him keep his thoughts clean and focused. Mooseok invades his mind only once when he brings back the feedback from the bookseller and the King feels the thrill of excitement when the answer is not only positive, but also very enthusiastic.

 

At least this works.

 

Now all he needs to do are illustrations for the story.

 

A few days later King runs another round of audiences. This time the meeting with guests ends fast and the King is granted with actually free evening. Not feeling like going to his chambers yet, but not energetic enough to join his court on evening party, Yoon goes to his gardens, seeking some peace.

 

' My lord?' Is whispered just behind his back and Yoon almost yelps. He twists around just to see Mooseok standing awkwardly behind rose bush.

 

_Must he sneak on me like this always?_

 

Familiar pang of longing rises in him, but he smothers it quickly.

 

' Yes, Mooseok-SSI?'

 

Swordsman comes closer, a little unsure and with this almost confused expression he keeps wearing around Yoon ever since the night in King's bedroom.

 

' I've talked to Mr. Park, the bookseller today. He said your novel is ready, all he needs are the illustrations.' He says.

 

 _Books, of course_. Yoon _hates_ that there is still this small call of hope deep down inside of him that makes him disappointed when this is all what Mooseok wants to talk about...

 

' Thank you. Please, tell him they should be done in a next few days.'

 

'Yes, my lord.' Mooseok bows and Yoon expects him to leave now.

 

But swordsman stays where he is, fidgeting slightly, like something is bugging him but he doesn't dare to speak.

 

' Is there something else?' Yoon asks, confused but curious.

 

Mooseok takes a deep breath and takes another step closer.

 

' Do you ... still need me to... be your model?'

 

Yoon jerks his head up, staring at Mooseok with shock.

 

Why is he asking about that, so suddenly? Was it bugging him that much all this time?

 

Feeling the hot blush of embarrassment creeping on his face, Yoon drops his gaze on the ground. He really can't stand the thought that Mooseok was thinking about him _that_ way all these days.

 

' .... No, don't worry about that.' He murmurs finally, relieved that his voice doesn't break.' It was very inappropriate of me to ask you about this, I've crossed the line. Please, forgive me and forget about it.'

 

The silence falls and Yoon can't make himself to lift his head up.

 

' Oh, I understand...' Swordsman murmurs. ' I was looking forward to it, though.'

 

And before Yoon can make any sense of this confession, he turns around and leaves the garden. Leaving Yoon alone with his world upside down again.

 

 

**

 

 

Restless, Yoon pads around his bedroom. Mooseok words keep floating around his head.

 

_'I was looking forward to it'_

 

Did he mean what Yoon thinks he did?

 

Or maybe he thought Yoon was talking about _actual posing_ since the beginning and wanted to do just that? And the whole hint was lost for him?

 

Yoon feels like pulling his own hair with frustration. He wants to just run to army quarters, drag Mooseok out of his bed and just _ask_ him. And end this torture of uncertainty once and for all.

 

Then he pauses half-step when he realizes that he actually can do that! One part of the secret passage is leading to army quarters too. He knows that Mooseok, as a guest, has his own room and where this room is, and if he's going to be careful enough he may reach this room unnoticed.

 

He has spend years sneaking in and out of this Palace, dammit! He can go and visit someone without being caught, he's more than sure.

 

Not wanting to any second thought or doubt to stop him, he gets into the dark tunnel. He finds the way without any trouble and then he stands in front of Mooseok's door.

 

Carefully and as quietly as it's possible, Yoon sneaks into the room. He manages to register an empty bed and a window with the moon shining outside of it, before someone pushes him hard against the wall, a cold steel blade pushing against his throat.

 

He yelps in shock, his vision going black. When he can see again, he sees Mooseok holding him, his eyes huge with surprise.

 

' My lord?!' He whispers, a disbelief clear in his voice. He lowers his sword immediately and steps away. ' Forgive me, your highness, I didn't know it's you!'

 

He moves like he wants to fall on his knees but Yoon grabs him and hold him up.

 

' No, no, it's fine.' He rasps, his head still hurting from the shove. ' I don't mind.'

 

' My lord...' Swordsman comes closer again, barely visible in the dim moonlight. ' What are you doing here?'

 

This time Yoon's glad the darkness is surrounding them. Maybe it will be easier for him to ask the question, if he won't see Mooseok's face so clearly..

 

' Mooseok-ah...' He's still holding onto swordsman's robe, so he drags him even closer now. ' I need to ask you something. I need to know.'

 

' What is it, my lord?'

 

' Do you...want me?'

 

Swordsman jerks back.

 

' ...wha...? My...my lord...'

 

' Please, just tell me.' Yoon begs, all pretense thrown out of the window. ' I need to know, after what you have said today... Even if it's 'no', even if you don't, I need to know, I need this clear answer. I can't stand that uncertainty no more. I long for you so badly, but I understand if you don't, I just need to know if it's a 'no'...'

 

' No!' Mooseok breaks in and Yoon's heart falls to rise just second later. ' No, I mean - my king...I do want you. I ache for you more than I dare to say.'

 

A happiness and relief, as crisp and bright as the Moon outside, washes over Yoon in a strong wave. _Gods, yes!_ He's starring at Mooseok in wonder, not really believing yet in his luck and only when his cheeks start to hurt he realizes he must've been smiling like a fool.

 

_How can something so painful turn into something so bright to easily?_

 

'Mooseok-ah...' He drags him closer again, desperate to finally kiss him, to feel that this is real, this is happening.

 

But then Mooseok stops him and Yoon freezes, his heart beating hard with fear.

 

' But I don't dare to touch you, my lord.' Swordsman whispers, something painful dimming his eyes. ' Not when your wife is still watching us.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and initially I've wanted to keep this fic short and simple, ehh....
> 
> Anyway, I'm really sorry for updating so late, but my real-life keeps me bothered and busy. And this story is going into places I haven't planned so it takes me more time to write it X'D 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :3 All kudos and comments are love❤️

 

The silence that has fallen after Mooseok's words is stretching, filling the space between them with night shadows, pushing them apart again. For a short blissful second Yoon was almost there, almost in swordsman arms, finally getting his longed-for kiss. But they get separated again and by something he has never expected even in his wildest nightmares.

 

Ghosts.

 

_Is he doomed to lose all his loved ones to supernatural creatures? Was he cursed?_

 

A hundreds of questions push against his lips and he wants to ask them all at once, but at the same time he doesn't know where to really start.

 

He steps away from the swordsman, wanting to collect his thoughts away from distracting closeness of Mooseok.

 

He goes to the window and pushes the screen aside to look outside, at the Moon shining right at him. He can feel swordsman eyes piercing into the back of his head, they way he always feels them when Mooseok serves as his bodyguard.

 

At least now he knows this feeling is real, not just his hungry imagination. Mooseok do want him.

 

But too many questions are still swirling in his head and he really doesn't know where to start. So he tries to sum them up in one sentence.

 

' Please, explain.' He whispers.

 

So Mooseok does.

 

He tells him how he was training since he was a child, always destined to be a warrior. Not ever really knowing anything else. How he became Rin's bodyguard, hoping it will help him find his place in the world where he could take a proper care of his sister. But then psychic Sa Dam has manipulated the king and has brought the ghost and demons all over their kingdom. Forcing Rin and Mooseok to fight against creatures Mooseok never even imagined could exist. And now these creatures has taken away his sister and were trying to take away even her soul. So Mooseok had no choice but join Nich Watchman and fight these creatures until he became a psychic himself and has started seeing ghosts.

 

They have won, the evil was gone, but his new power stayed. And he didn't know what to do next. When Rin became the King, he asked Mooseok to be the head of his military, but he refused. He could not stay in the palace where his sister has died in his arms. He kept using his power to help people with lost ghost haunting them, and still served as a swordsman whenever he could. But he has felt torn between two words, lost on what to do. This is when King Rin stepped in again, telling him to go to Yoon's kingdom

 

' And then I saw you, my lord. More beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. When you asked me to be your guard, I could not believe in my luck. To be able to serve you and see you every day, it made me so happy. But then I've realized my past will haunt me even here...'

 

' You saw ghosts...' Yoon finishes for him.

 

' Yes. There are a few in this Palace.'

 

' A few? How many?'

 

' I don't know, my lord. Haven't seen them all. And not all are equally visible, some are just shadows hidden in the deeper shadows, whispers behind screens and curtains.'

 

' Who are they?'

 

' I don't know, my king. But I believe a lot of people have lost their lives in a cruel way here not so long ago...'

 

' You're right, Mooseok-ah.' A scene flashes before King's eyes, all the bodies lying all over the palace floor and Gwi standing above them triumphant, laughing.' Our priests performed all the rituals after, but I see now it wasn't enough for their poor souls.'

 

' When someone dies a horrible death all of a sudden, his soul has a problem leaving this world behind, the feelings and desires are still holding it here.' Swordsman explains softly.

 

Yoon closes his eyes with pain. So many of his friends, servants and soldiers had died there. And their suffering didn't even end there, it's still going. They are still wandering around, seeking their peace.

 

Suddenly he remembers about Hye-Ryeong.

 

' My wife...' He whispers, heartbroken.

 

' She was there that night in your bedroom, when we, um...' Swordsman blushes. ' When I visited you before she was just a shadow, I couldn't really see her. But that night she was there in her full form, watching us. She slammed the door then...'

 

Yoon says nothing. All these things are almost too much to bare. He has spent months mourning his beloved ones and now he knows it wasn't enough. He has no reason not to believe in Mooseok's words, not after everything that had happened here. Besides, so many thinks make so much more sense now...

 

' ...do you still miss her, my lord?' Mooseok soft whisper breaks his thoughts.

 

And he did not expect that kind of question at all.

 

' It was an arranged marriage, we were not in love.' He looks Mooseok in his eyes, the hint of jealousy in his voice making the king a little delighted despite seriousness of the situation. ' But I liked and respected her, and never ever wished her death. She saved my life. But now...she must know I desire you...'

 

Mooseok drops his head low, obviously not used to so direct confessions.

 

The silence falls between them again, but this time it's no longer filled with insecurity and fear, but with anticipation and relief.

 

Swordsman came closer during their talk and is standing now in front of the window too. A wind blows and shifts the screen, making the Moon shine right at Mooseok's face and once again it hits Yoon, how beautiful the man is. His skin glows in the moonlight, his dark hair look like wings of a raven spread over his shoulders. He looks cold and unreachable, but Yoon now can see the vulnerability and shyness in his eyes and the ache in his heart is back.

 

He knows he should be going now, go back to his room and try to sleep or think what to really do about the ghosts, but he can't make himself to leave. _He wants to touch_. At least once. He's allowed to do that now, isn't he? Mooseok wants him too...

 

' Mooseok-ah...'

 

' Yes, my lord?' Swordsman asks and look at him. There must be something written on Yoon's face, because swordsman suddenly blushes hard.

 

' Are there any ghosts here, too?' Yoon asks and takes a step closer.

 

' No, my lord. They never leave the main Palace...'

 

Yoon hums with satisfaction and comes even closer.. Still a little unsure, he watches his warrior carefully for any sign of rejection or discomfort, but there's any.

 

Mooseok must know what's coming, but he stays where he is, not trying to move away from Yoon. He doesn't meet Yoon's eyes though, watching the king with short, shy glances. Yoon stops right in front of him, their shoes touching. He reaches out and gently and so very slowly takes Mooseok's hand, not yet really believing he can really touch. Caresses his palm, then circles his wrist. His thumb is now on Mooseok's pulse point and Yoon finally feels how his heart is racing.

 

 _Just like mine_ , he thinks and takes another step closer. Now he gets right into Mooseok's personal space, now he can feel the heat radiating from his body, can breath him in. _Ohhh, the smell of him_ , the same scent of leather and forst herbs he has felt last time. It makes him just as hot again. He grabs his other hand and pulls him closer.

 

And now - now Mooseok is _shaking_. His whole body trembles, his breath escaping him with short, shaky puffs. But he moves closer to Yoon, just a hint of a move really, but it's there, Yoon can feel it

 

 _Gods, how shy he really is? How far did you go before? Can he be so innocent?_ Yoon wonders, a little stunned, a little delighted, and absolutely touched and honored. He realized Mooseok is not the sleeping-around kind of man, that the sword and his duty were always first for him. But he was a soldier after all... And despite that... like, nothing? At all?

 

And yet he was here, with him, with Yoon, letting him touch him, waiting for him to kiss him... As the first?

 

And for a short second Yoon feels unworthy, like there's a print on his lips made by every other mouth he has ever kissed and he should not touch Mooseok's with it...

 

But then Mooseok finally looks at him, looks him in his eyes, still so shyly but so, so surely and all doubts leave Yoon's head.

 

' Mooseok-ah...' He whispers as he touches his face gently, lift his chin up and finally, _finally_ kisses him.

 

Softly and so slowly he mouths at him, kisses his heart shaped upper lip, gently sucks on his full lower lip, lost in the thrills going through his body. His hand slides into Mooseok's hair and the cold strands feel almost as amazing between his fingers, as his mouth feel under his lips. Yoon takes his time, kisses him slowly, not wanting to rush anything and overwhelm the shorter man.

 

He can't remember when was the last time he had kissed someone like this. So gently, almost innocently and achingly sweet.

 

But when Mooseok moans quietly and pushes closer, Yoon dares to flicker his tongue against his mouth. Swordsman gasps as he opens his lips and Yoon slowly licks inside, tasting him truly for the first time.

 

_Gods! Nothing, nothing else in this world will ever taste for him as good as Mooseok's lips. No food, no wine, no sweet in this world can please him like this._

 

He almost loses himself in the sensation, almost shoves swordsman on the bed behind him, but the last string of sanity pulls him away. No rushing!

 

With the last lingering kiss he pulls away, still holding Mooseok close. There's a deep blush on his cheeks, his lips are soft and red and Yoon wants to keep kissing him forever.

 

' I should go now. ' He says instead. Mooseok nods, but doesn't move and they stay like this for another moment, just looking at each other. Finally, with a heavy sigh, king steps back and drops swordsman hands, breaking their little bubble.

 

' But I don't really want to go back there. Not when I know she's there. How can I sleep or work in peace when I know her soul is there watching me, suffering.' Standing now away from warmth of his lover brings Yoon back to the reality waiting for him outside of this room. ' And all the others...'

 

' We can help them, my lord.' Mooseok says with a confidence. ' I know the way.'

 

So Yoon dares himself to believe.

 

 

 

_Once I got him in my arms, I won't let him go ever again._

_My head was heavy from thoughts about suffering ghosts, but my heart was singing with joy of love returned as I was walking back to my chamber that night. Heavt darkness of the secret passage was surrounding me once again, my steps were lost in the dust covering the floor. So I felt like I was flying, lifted up by the love and hope. I could still feel his fingers on me, heavy and awkward hands of a warrior not used to gentle touches. I could still feel the warmth of his skin, the heat radiating from him like from the summer sun. His hair like a finest silk draped on my fingers. His mouth, soft like rose petals and burning like a liquid gold. The taste of him..._

 

_I've reached my bedroom. The room looked the same as I left it, and yet so different in my eyes. Now I knew about the secret behind the shadows, but the moonlight lightning up the balcony was reminding me about the moment of pure bliss I've felt. And I will feel again, because I will not let him go again._

 

_I will lie him down on furs and silk, and will kiss and touch him the way he deserves to be touched. I will whisper all my dreams and poems over his skin until he whispers back his and we'll make our own story. I will teach him everything I know about desire and beg him to teach me everything he knows about love and then I will hold him close until our breaths are on._

 

 

 

Yoon doesn't sleep at all that night. He sits by his desk, writing and drawing, but with constant uneasy feeling rising goosebumps all over his body. He thinks how he has felt scared and haunted by the dark shadows of his palace for the last months, but he always thought it was all due to his tragic past experiences. Now he knows these shadows have faces. Faces he once knew.

 

He couldn't help them then.

 

But he can help them now. With Mooseok, he can give them peace at least in their afterlife.

 

This knowledge makes him feel better, but doesn't help him sleep. So in the morning, when his Chief of the Court comes to welcome him, he tells him he's moving back to his stag rooms where he lived as a Prince.

 

This brings him a lot of questions and confusion, but he ignores it. Luckily he's in the position now, where he doesn't need to explain himself all the time.

 

The old place bring him a lot of bittersweet memories, but the air seems lighter here, even when the night comes the shadows seem much less suffocating. He breaths freely and thinking about his swordsman, about their kiss and everything that may come for them, he finishes his drawings even before the Moon rises.

 

And when it's done, he collects his papers and goes to his swordsman once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-ed and written with a headache so all mistakes are mine and only ;;3;;
> 
> Thank you all loveliess for reading ^_^~❤️

 

 

Mooseok is already waiting for him. Yoon has no idea how did he know about him visiting tonight, but when he sneaks in into his room, the swordsman is standing in the middle of it, watching him with soft smile.

 

That smile, so rare to see on proud warrior's face, chases away the real purpose for Yoon to be here and like hypnotized, he crosses the room. He can't drag his eyes away, can't close them, can't stop looking even as he cups Mooseok's face with his hands, even as he leans down to kiss him. He can feel him smiling now, and this - this is the sweetest feeling. So he smiles too into the kiss and presses even closer. Long sleeves of his robe brush against Mooseok's garments, silk against silk, the soft whisper of it like the most beautiful song in the silence of the room. Mooseok tilts his head slightly, fitting their lips better, kissing Yoon harder and King almost can't take it, overwhelmed with the happiness and relief.

 

He reaches out to wind his arms around swordsman shoulders, but that makes rolled drawings fall out from his sleeves. They hit the floor with a dull thud and both men jump away. They stare at papers in silence.

 

 _Like teens feared to be caught by parents.._.Yoon laughs silently to himself when he lifts his eyes and sees Mooseok looking at him with deep blush coloring his face. Yoon wants to keep kissing him, but first things first. Apparently his art is fighting for his attention too.

 

' I've finished the illustrations.' He says matter of fact and gathers sheets from the wooden floor.

 

' Would you see them for me? I long to know what do you think of them.'

 

He puts drawings on small table and lights the candle. Usually they stay here in darkness, the light of the moon as their only guide, but this time it won't be enough.

 

Besides, Yoon wants to see Mooseok's face when he watches the pictures.

 

' I'm no good with art, my lord, I told you.' Swordsman protests, but it's obviously more because of his shyness than actual objection.

 

' And I told you I create no art for people who care about such things.' Yoon draws his hand out to him. ' Please, I want to know. I haven't draw for a long time, I fear I can't do it as well as I used to.'

 

Mooseok comes to the table and touches papers hesitantly. He flickers through pictures one by one, his expression unreadable at first.

 

Illustrations are in the same order as the story, the first ones casual and unimposing. First meeting of two scholars, their first classes, first walk together, first drinks in jumak.

 

Then - their first kiss.

 

Yoon moves closer, watching Mooseok's face greedily in the flickering light of the candle. His dark eyes are shining, long lashes throwing dark shadows on his cheeks. He hears a rustle and Mooseok gasps soundlessly, his lips parting. Yoon know what he sees - two scholars in their first embrace, robes parted, hips pressed together.

 

Another rustle, another trembling breath parts Mooseok's lips. Blush red as the candle light paints his cheeks and Yoon wonders if it burns just as much.

 

Not able to stay away any longer, he presses himself against Mooseok's side. His face finds the curve of Mooseok's neck and he breaths him in, kisses right below his crimson ear. It sends a shiver down swordsman's body, Yoon can feel it going even to his feet, that's how close he's standing.

 

' One more drawing.' he whispers against his skin. ' Turn over the sheet, Mooseok-ah...'

 

Soft rustle and then they both look down.

 

Two scholars, naked, wrapped around each other with hungry passion. Their bodies joined, their faces contorted with endless pleasure.

 

' Do you like it?'

 

' I-I do...' Mooseok breaths out, leaning slightly, so very gentle on Yoon.

 

Desperate, he pulls at the robes, exposing Mooseok's shoulder. Leaning down, he kisses it lightly, but the restrained passion burns his lips, making them tremble against swordsman skin. So he kisses him again and again.

 

' My lord, we mustn't...' Mooseok half whispers, half moans, his knuckles white where he holds the table for his life.

 

' I know, we won't.' Yoon whispers back, kissing his shoulder a little higher. ' I will wait for you as long as it takes, I promise. But I can't promise I won't try to seduce you in the meantime...'

 

Then he bites him, greedy to mark his body in any way, to claim him, to somehow vent the desperate need that burns inside of him. Mooseok almost scream, bites his lips shut as he bends over the table, pushing back against Yoon at the same time; his body confused if should escape or come even closer for more.

 

' ...so when I finally have you between my sheets, you will beg me to take you.'

 

 

 

 

 

Summer blooms with hot, humid air during the day that smells with fresh hay, peonies and salty wind from the ocean; and heavy rains at night that wash away the heavy dust of the day. First farmers starts to come to the city to sell their new crops and Yoon's heart sings when he sees his city buzzing with life again. He walks around the streets, watches colorful shops and loud taverns, visits farms outside the city, doing anything he can to make sure everything is working well.

Mooseok is a constant present behind his back. If Yoon saw him before as a beautiful dream that may vanish any second, now he has turned into a solid rock the king can lean on.

 

 Mooseok is there when Yoon leaves the Palace and when he wanders around the streets of his city, he's there when he goes to the countryside to watch the harvest or visit nobles. He walks always a few steps after King, so quiet yet sure even he can barely hear him. But he's always there, his eyes always burning Yoon's nape, making him always aware of swordsman's presence. Nothing made him feel safer, every.

 

And when the night comes, their duties done, Mooseok's there too. Sometimes in his chambers, listening to Yoon as he reads him some of his novels, or other books he likes, sometimes telling Yoon stories from his warrior life. Sometimes he waits for Yoon in his quarters and then Yoon kisses him in the moonlight shining through the window screens; fires them both up, every time kissing a new place on swordsman's body, slowly spot by spot claiming him whole.

 

Mooseok's a proud man, raised in a simple world with strict morals and borders. He's quick to blush and frown at things Yoon tells him (or does to him) but he never stops him or tries to step away.

 

' I've seen too many things out of this world and saw too many death in my life to still believe so strongly in my old ways and principles, my lord.' He says when Yoon asks him about it one night, still secretly scared Mooseok is doing it just for his benefits and because of his title.

 

' I won't waste my life on not reaching for what makes me happy.' Swordsman ads boldly, even when his face turns red and his voice breaks a little. Even when he leans closer and kisses the king first, something he still does rarely and clumsily, yet entirely sweet.

 

After few days Mooseok brings him back his newly printed novel from book seller. Yoon's heart skips a bit when he takes it into his hands, a pure joy filling his heart.

 

He has done it, he's a Lustful Student again. Despite everything.

 

Soon enough gossips about new filthy book being sold and smuggled around reach royal palace and his court. Some people are outraged, some amused and the King does nothing. When someone asks him to ban the obscene book, he cuts it reminding how Lustful Student has helped them during the war. No one dares to bring it back again and Yoon reads the book out loud to Mooseok that night again.

 

Sometimes Yoon visits him during the day when Mooseok is training his soldiers. He likes to watch him then, all solid strength and smooth skilled moves as he shows new techniques, corrects his adepts or ask them to fight with him. Sometimes Yoon steps in to have a fight himself, happy not only to practice something he had no time for because of his duties. But also being this hot and sweaty with Mooseok while the sun shines right at them and his court is watching � it sends a strong shiver of possessiveness down his body. He wants to defeat Mooseok, push him on the dusty ground, pin him with his sword and claim him as HIS in front of all this people.

 

Except it's obvious since their first sparring that Yoon may be good, but Mooseok is an excellent swordsman. If they score draw most of the time, it's mostly because Mooseok doesn't want to humiliate him in front of his soldiers.

 

His chivalry ends thought when Yoon wins over him in archery every single time with no pretense or excuses.

 

Since that day all their sparrings last for almost hours, both of them unwilling to give up, ending covered with dust and scratches.

 

Yoon likes these days best.

 

 

 

 

_He blooms under my touch like a wild flower when the sun kisses it with morning rays. Whenever I touch him, everywhere I kiss him, a pink blush paints his skin, so soft like a rose petal._

_On this hot afternoon hour, this stolen momentjust for us, he sleeps with his head on my knees. We're hidden from the world under young ginko tree, the wind swinging it slowly, cooling our overheated skin. Light spots are dancing all over my swordsman's face, dotting him with leaf-shaped shadows and oh! I'm jealous! How dare you kiss what's mine and made for me to kissed? But I say nothing, I do nothing, not wanting to disturb his dreams._

 

_Sleep, my love. Rest, my love. I will watch over you. I will shoosh away the butterfly who's trying to rest on your cheek, jealous of the flutter of your lashes. I will chase away bees who mistake the sweetness of your lips with flowers. I will let small lark sing above us though, I know he sings praises of your beauty. Sleep, my love._

 

_I can hear my servants in the distance, they will call for us soon. But not yet, not yet. Let me stay in this moment for a little while, one more minute. With hot sun on my cheek, breeze kissing my skin, smell of freshly mowed grass tingling in my nose, with a precious weight of my lover sleeping on my knees. In this short stolen moment we are just now, with no past or suture, just us now in this endless summer._

 

 

 

 

Usually by the time the city gates are closed for the night and the moon rises above rooftops, Mooseok will come to Yoon's room for their evening's secret time. Yoon's stag rooms are much smaller and modest than royal ones, but it's not an issue for neither of them. Yoon waits for him on a small patio, watching bats flying above his head, catching moths lured there by the light from Yoon's room and listening to distant noises from the city slowly falling asleep. If Mooseok's not there, it means he's waiting for Yoon in his quarters and it pleases King just as much as their night reading sessions.

 

But tonight Mooseok's room is empty and for a long minute Yoons just stands in the middle of it, confused. He can't remember about any duties that could keep his swordsman busy so late at night. He decides to check one more place they've met at night before. The meadow outside of city walls.

 

Mooseok's indeed there, dark as the night around him, looking at the Palace visible above the city wall.

 

' What are you doing here?' Yoon asks, coming closer.

 

Mooseok's holding something; something Yoon have seen in hands before, but never up close since the swordsman were always secretive about it. Now though, he doesn't try to hide it so the king can see the unusual compass better. At first glance it looks like any other compass he has seen, but then he realizes the the needle is not pointing at the North, but at the Palace and the symbols on the edge are not in any language he knows.

 

' I need to talk to you, my lord.' Mooseoks says and looks at him with serious face.

 

A worry blooms in Yoon's stomach.

 

' What's going on? Why couldn't we talk about it in my chamber or your room?'

 

Mooseok puts the compass away and takes his hands in his. It only makes Yoon more nervous.

 

' Because I want to talk to you about ghosts, my lord.'

 

Yoon jerks nervously. That's not something he wants to talk about at all.

 

' What about them?' He dares to ask, though.

 

' There will be midsummer full moon in a few days. It's a very powerful time, my lord.' Swordsman explains looking at king from under his fringe, unsure. 'I think I could try to...send them away then.'

 

' H-how would you do that?'

 

' I have - _methods_ , spells and talismans I can use to clean their spirits and send them away. But I will need an access to the Palace for at least an hour or two then.'

 

Yoon pulls away and looks at the Palace.

 

He believes Mooseok and he trust him to do exactly what he promises to. He also knows he can't hides and runs away forever. He needs to helps these spirits _and_ get his Palace back.

 

But nothing can hide the fact that he's terrified.

 

' Let's do it.' He whispers to his swordsman.

 

 

 

 

 

Mooseok asks him only for an hour, that's not much.;but it is still one hour when the whole court and guards must be kept away from the Palace. That's not something Yoon can do by himself without rising some questions and protests, so he decides to let in on the head of his army, commander Yi. This man was with him since he was just a prince, was with him while they were fighting with the vampires. Yoon trusted him with is life and he knows he has this trust back.

 

Yi asks no question just promises to take care of everything and for them to be ready for the full moon night.

 

But by the time the night comes, Yoon is a nervous wreck again. Living in his old rooms gave him a peace of mind he already got used to. But now he will have to go back to the Palace at night again, not only be around ghosts that were haunting him for months - but this time he will have to actually _face_ them.

 

'I know they are not really them, the people I knew.' He says when Mooseok asks him, worried, when he can't focus on anything third evening in a row. ' But still, I don't know if I can see them suffer again...'

 

Mooseok just hugs him and Yoon tries to brace himself for what must to come.

 

When the night comes, Yoon waits for Mooseok in front of his Palace. Commander Yi has emptied the whole area earlier, Yoon really doesn't care, how. He can deal with his confused and angry court tomorrow.

 

Now he waits for his swordsman, and for the first time he almost wishes for him _not_ to come.

 

But he comes, dark and serious, with night watchman compass in hand. He looks strong and almost intimidating, so Yoon tries to gain some strength from his confidence.

 

They enter the throne hall, their steps loud and dull in the empty room. Yoon shivers; the dark room lightened only with the cold moonlight shining through the thin screens reminds him of some other dark night here. He wants to grab Mooseok, hold his hand and find the strength and courage there, but swordsman is entirely focused on his task. Holding the compass in front of himself, he goes further into the room. Yoon watches him go and when he's in the middle of the hall, right in front of the throne, he starts to murmur something. The king can't understand his words, doesn't know what they do.

 

But then he can _see_.

 

He's not sure at first what is it, if it's there at all, thinks it's just a play of his imagination.

 

The shadow next to his throne thickens. It's no longer just a darker place, but a being, like a black smoke, that rises and rises up until is as tall as a man.

 

Cold as ice terror grips Yoon and he wants to run, escape as far as he can, but he can't really move, can't tear his eyes away from the scene happening before his eyes.

 

The smoke like creature doesn't look like a person at all, it's just a pillar of black cloud, but Yoon could swear it is looking at Mooseok with hate. Night Watchman comes a little closer, still intonating unknown spells and the ghost waver. It rises even more, but then Mooseok reaches into his robe and throws a paper talisman right at it.

 

A noise like a broken cry pierces Yoon's ears. For a split second he could swear he has seen a face in the smoke, someone looking at him with despair and pleading, until the ghost turns white and slowly fades away.

 

The silence falls again, but before Yoon can say anything, another ghost appears in the far corner of the room. Mooseok takes out another talisman and comes closer. Yoon, shaking with dread, follows him on stiff legs.

 

They clean the throne room, then go through Palace corridors and chambers. Mooseok not even once stops to talk to Yoon, completely focused on his work, whispering spells, watching his compass. Ghosts come to them lured by his magic and Yoon's heart breaks every time they meet another one. Some are just faceless clouds of unreleased fear and rage and it doesn't take much for Mooseok to send them away. But some have shapes, have faces Yoon can recognize. And when they look at him with their dead eyes that used to look at him bright and vital, all he can do is to pray.

 

So he does just that, while Mooseok cleans their spirits with talismans and gentle spells.

 

Finally, they reach royal bedroom.

 

Ghost of Hye-Ryeong is already waiting for them, when they slid door open and step inside. She looks like on the day when Yoon has seen her for the last time, beautiful as ever. His heart is beating wildly in his throat and he has to grab the doorframe when his knees give up. For a second he thinks he's going insane, above all when his late wife looks him in the eyes and reaches out to him with soft whisper.

 

' My king, help me...'

 

He almost gives up, she looks so real and alive, almost runs to her, but when he looks closer, he realizes that he can actually see through her, his bed, his desk, the balcony...

 

Mooseok starts to whisper his spells again and ghost turns her dead eyes on him. Her aura inflames with anger and she throws herself across the room. Before she can reach the swordsman, he throws talisman on her and the ghosts stops, a piercing wail breaking the silence of the night.

 

Yoon despairs, not able to see his consort in such pain again.

 

' Hye-Ryeong-ah, no!' He cries out.

 

' Don't talk to her, my lord.' Mooseok's hard voice cuts him of. ' She craves your despair.'

 

So Yoon stays quiet on his spot, even when he watches as the talisman burns through the ghost. The magic of the talisman heals it slowly, turning darkness into a light, despair into freedom. And after minutes that feel like hours spirit of Hye-Ryeong disappears with a soft sigh and distant flutter in the night air.

 

Yoon can barely see it, his eyes full of tears, but on the last second Hye-Ryeong smiles at him and a deep sob pushes him down on the floor.

 

Yoon falls on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Exhausted, Mooseok turns around. When he sees Yoon, he drops his compass and runs to him, falling on his knees next to king.

 

' Shhh, my love, don't cry.' He begs, sweeping away his tears. ' It's over, they are gone.'

 

That only make Yoon sob harder, falling into swordsman embrace. He's not sure if he's crying from grief or relief, but he really can't stop.

 

' You're free now, my lord.'

 

 

 

_We're free to be, my love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all about the smut only,so brace yourself :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is basically PWP so...uh...enjoy X'D

 

For someone who's not looking closely, nothing changes much after the ghost hunting night. The court and the city go on as they suppose to do, the Palace looks the same. And, after all, Yoon doesn't move back to his royal chambers. They may be cleaned from ghosts from the past, but painful memories are still fresh in his heart, so he decided to stay in his old rooms for a little longer.

 

But for him and for Mooseok, that night changes a lot, almost everything.

 

Yoon finally finds the peace from the past. Painful memories and scars may stay, but nothing haunts him no more and he finally feels free to move on.

 

The constant wariness is gone from Mooseok's eyes. He looks more relaxed, more prone to show Yoon his affection, no more afraid of spirits who may see his love as wrong.

 

The king thinks about it when he comes back to his bedroom one night, content and happy, excited to meet his Mooseok soon. Oh, how thing has changed! Now he likes nights best...

 

He slides his door open and stops on the threshold, stunned.

 

His whole room is illuminated with dozen of candles that certainly weren't there before, brand new bedsheet from the finest silk is covering his bed. Mooseok, dressed in nothing but white sokgot, is waiting for him in the middle of the room, backlit like an angel. There's a shadow of past shyness in his eyes and he's blushing hard, but when Yoon meets his eyes he doesn't drop his gaze but lifts his head a little higher.

 

Yoon steps inside, a little overwhelmed, lost on what to do, so when the door behind him slid close with a thud, he jerks, surprised. But that pushes him into action, makes him take a few more steps, makes him reach up to unfasten his own robes. Then he stops again, suddenly uncertain.

 

But Mooseok puts out a hand and Yoon goes to him. Swordsman pulls him close, slides his arms around Yoon's waist and kisses him. First and sure, tasting fresh like an evening air and sweet like a sin.

 

Yoon melts into him, his taste chasing all thoughts out of his head. He lets himself being pushed further, then down when they both sink down on the bed.

 

They sit in embrace for a moment, just kissing, until Mooseok reaches up to unfasten Yoon's robe.

 

That makes Yoon pause.

 

'Are you sure, my love?' He asks, because even if Mooseok being here, with all these preparations done is an answer alone, most obvious one, but he still needs to hear it. Needs to know there's no place for any more doubts between them anymore.

 

' I'm sure.' Mooseoks smiles, softly, securely. ' I love you, Yoon-ah'

 

_Ohh!! Heaven's gods!_

 

A joy, like no other he has ever felt before, explodes in Yoon's heart. Even he's surprised how much he has craved to hear these words, how much he needed them. He looks now at the man who has changed his life, who healed his heart and soul and for the first time in his life, he lets himself to give someone his everything because he wants to, not because his duties makes him to.

 

' I love you, too.' He whispers. Matching smile raises on Mooseok's face and he leans to seal their lips, but Yoon stops him again.

 

' One more question, my love.' He laughs at impatient huff Mooseok emits when he pulls away from his lips. Yoon braces his head gently, keeping him close.

 

' Have you done it with a man before?'

 

This time Mooseok blushes and drops his eyes.

 

' No, I haven't. With anyone.'

 

Yoon nuzzles his neck, right where he can feel his pulse beating fast.

 

_How are you real, my love? I don't deserve you in any way..._

 

' I'll take care of you.' He kisses him gently. ' Let me take care of you.'

 

' Please...' Mooseok breaths into his ear, giving the permission Yoon needs.

 

Every time they've make out so far it was all about Yoon not being able to get enough of the other man, of him craving him, wanting to mark him, claim him.

 

But this time he wants to make it about Mooseok. To take care of him, his pleasure first, his comfort and ecstasy, to cherries him and worship him.

 

_Let me make love to you._

 

They kiss again, softly at first, just a gentle suck on the lips, on tongues. Then Mooseok pulls him down on the sheets and they shift until they are both comfortable, with Mooseok on his back and Yoon half-lying on top of him.

 

They spend long minutes  like this, kissing, touching, exploring. Yoon unties Mooseok's topknot, releases long strands of his hair free for his fingers to play with. They tug on each other's clothes, unwrap one another from layers of silk and cotton, kissing and caressing every inch of exposed skin with their hands and lips. Yoon tries to let Mooseok set the rhythm and tempo, to not rush things.

 

But when the last piece of clothes is dragged down, Yoon pauses and pulls away to look at his lover. Naked, basked in the candle light Mooseok is the most glorious sight. His dark long hair are sprawled around his head on the white silk, framing his flushed face. His body is strong, shaped by the years of training and fighting. Yoon can see his muscles flexing in his arms and shoulders when he twists sheets with his hands in shy impulse to cover himself. His chest is broad but surprisingly soft and meaty, with two the most delicious looking nipples Yoon has ever seen and craved. His eyes roam over the smooth plane of his stomach, gorgeous hard dick curving towards his stomach, luscious dip of his hips and long legs with the most amazing thighs. His skin glows in the flickering light like it's made from a caramel and Yoon is sure it must be just as sweet and addictive.

 

You're gorgeous.' He confesses, ruined, hands and mouth itching to touch, to taste. He's already so hard its painful.

 

Eyes dark and shiny, Mooseok reaches for him, drags him back down, pushing his robe of his shoulders. Yoon shakes it off and covers Mooseok's body with his own, kissing him as their naked bodies finally, finally touch for the first time.

 

It goes through both of them like a summer lightning, makes them both moan with pleasure and wind around each other even more. Hot lust clouds king's mind and Yoon can't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips.

 

He has waited for this so long.

_All his life, maybe?_

 

And when Mooseok pushes his own hips up, back against him, he almost loses it.

 

But this time is for Mooseok, it's about making him feel amazing.

 

So Yoon gathers all his strengths and crawls down his body, ghosting kisses all over his hot skin.

 

' Wha..?' Mooseok lifts his head and looks after him, confused. Yoon shots him a wicked smile as he finally reaches his feet.

 

' Shhh, patient, my love.' Is whispered against Mooseok's toe, and when Yoon sucks it gently and winds his tongue around it, a strong shiver shakes swordsman's body.

 

Yoon starts his journey back up his lover's body - kissing and licking his skin, nipping on dark hair covering his calves. When he reaches the sensitive part of his inner tights, he drags his beard against the soft skin. Mooseok buckles, his tights twitching under Yoons ministrations. He sooths the place with his tongue, then blows gently on the wet patch.

 

Heat rises between them, heavy and damp, tangling them in waves of lust and short breaths. Hot breeze slides into the room through the screens and curtains, enfolding them with a smell of flowers mixed with the smell of candles and their desire.

 

Mooseok's writhes against the sheets, under Yoon's hands. He's wild and restless, like the sensations Yoon is giving him are coiling right under his skin, not able to get out (yet, not yet!) in any other way than with his cries. He tries to muffle his moans and pleas with his hand, but it doesn't work. His skin blooms with heat, deep blush spreads all over his body and Yoon thinks he can get height on the smell of his arousal � it makes him so heady.

 

Mooseok's scent, taste, the sound's he's making, things he's giving to Yoon and ask him for � Yoon feels like an addict, and his body spirals higher and higher with lust and want, his own dick dotting the sheet beneath him with wetness.

 

But he's not even half-way there.

 

He kisses his way even higher. Licking his lover's hipbones, the subtle curve of his waist, dips his tongue into his navel. Ignoring the hard thrust of Mooseok's sock, he bites his side.

 

He buries his face between plumpness of Mooseok's pectorals and finally gives up to temptation to fest on his nipples. He sucks one into his mouth, moaning at its softness.

 

It gets him the hottest reaction as Mooseok sobs and pushes his chest up to him. A hand that was covering his mouth so far now drops down and cradles through Yoon's hair, pulling his hair from the knot. Mooseok grabs his hair hard and pushes his face closer, closer. Yoon growls and nips the numb with his teeth, getting drunk on Mooseok's taste and the sounds he's making.

 

Desperate, done with the teasing, he lifts his head and dives for Mooseok's lips.

 

' Please...' his lover whimpers.

 

' Yes.' Yoon growls back,thrusting against Mooseok's hips, his patience finally cutting short.

 

' How...w-who's gonna...' Mooseok pants against his cheek.

 

' You, me. Then me, you. Then whoever can still move.'

 

Mooseok laughs and they roll over. King reaches out and dips his fingers into small glass with oil, then brings them to his entrance.

 

Yoon prepares himself with impatient moves; he knows he needs this- it's been a while for him too- but he's really desperate to feel Mooseok now. His lover is watching him with burning eyes,stroking himself in the same rhythm as Yoons fingers are working.

 

It gives Yoon a new kind of pleasure to have his lover watching him like this, working himself open for him, just for him.

 

' Are you ready, my love?' Yoon pants, more desperate that he's ever been.

 

' I am.' Mooseok kisses him with a smile. ' And you?'

 

' Come. Come to me.' Guiding him with his hand, Yoon breathes deeply as Mooseok covers him and pushes into him.

 

 _Yes! Finally.._.

 

They join, slow and a little clumsily, but with storm waiting in both of them to rise again any minute. And they finally surrender to it, when Mooseok pulls out and pushes into Yoon again, and then again and again �

 

Yoon closes his eyes, drowning in the feeling of the other man moving inside of him. Filling him up on and on again. On Mooseok's hot breath on his neck, his low grunts in his ear, his hands holding him in place, on the feel of his sweaty skin sliding against his skin with every move, on his strong tights pressed against his, keeping him in place, like a shore...

 

Every thrust, every kiss they share incites the fire in him. He can almost taste it on his tongue, the release. It taste of Mooseok's sweat, of his mouth, of Yoon's blood he can feel in his mouth from biting his lips too hard.

 

They move together, their desperation rising like waves, the tame in them ready to burst. 

 

Mooseok rises up on his hands and pants down at him. His hair falls on his face, sticking to his wet mouth. He looks wild. Wild and dangerous, like a foreign power out of Yoon's control. It makes him whimper with surrender, makes him claws on Mooseok's chest, digging his fingers in like he wants to reach his heart.

 

Mooseok falls down on him again, his thrust losing their rhythm turning into mindless rutting as they both are getting closer and closer to their release.

 

They break together, seconds apart. Mooseok first, crying against Yoon's shoulder, pushing deep. The feeling of his hot seed marking him with such a savage intensity is what pushes Yoon over the edge and he comes with soundless sobs, his hands keeping his lover closer and closer-

 

 

_My heaven is with you, my love. With your touch, with your eyes sparking like a night sky when you look at me, with the soft smile you give me, when I confess. My hell is with you, my love. When you're not with me whenever I need you, when I need you always because you've made me addicted. My life is with you, my love. With you fighting for me, laughing with me, watching season's changing with me. Let me give you every summer and every fall, live with me through winters and springs. My tomorrow is with you, my love._

 

 

 

 

Later, when their breaths slow down and hearts calm down, they lie in silence

 

The room smells of them, their sweat and passion, the candle wax and soft breeze sliding in through the terrace door.

 

Yoon turns and props himself on his elbow. He looks at his lover who is lying next to him with his eyes closed. He knows Mooseok is not sleeping, but he doesn't disturb him. Instead he let his eyes wander over his features, now when he can look at him peacefully, when the edge was taken and nothing is urging him to touch and feel.

 

The elegant bows of his eyebrows, perfect line of his nose, a few scars distorting his skin. The sheen of sweat is still visible on his skin and Yoon barely stops himself from licking it off from his jaw. He can see a few bruises starting to bloom on his neck and shoulders, a beautiful memento of their passion. Same marks can be seen on Mooseok's chest, around his still tight and swollen nipples. His gaze wanders over his abdomen muscles shifting with every breath; narrow hips and thick tights Yoon knows he must write at least one poem about. He's beautiful, every inch of him and Yoon really doesn't know how is this possible for him to win over someone like this.

 

_I will cherish you forever._

 

 

Sudden thought makes Yoon grin.

 

Now, having Mooseok still and naked next to him like this - he can finally paint his lover the way he has wanted to since the very first day. To capture his beauty, to keep it on his papers forever, to let his brush and speak about his love, ink not only his words.

 

 

So Yoon draws.

 

Sheet after sheet, he sketches Mooseok's face, the bow of his eyebrows, depths of his eyes, strong line of his nose and jaw, his lips that drive him so crazy. He dips his brush in ink and tries to recreate the strong line of his neck, curve of his shoulders and arms, the shadow of his underarms, softness of his chest, perks of his nipples.

 

But it still feels like it's not enough. Nothing he makes seem even close to the perfection of the original. Yoon shifts, desperate and hungry to grasp at least a piece of this art.

 

' Can I paint you?' He asks finally, not really sure what he's asking for, but it feel right.

 

Mooseok looks at him confused, but nods nonetheless, always so willing to follow Yoon and his actions everywhere.

 

So king pushes all papers aside and falls on his knees beside Mooseok. He's panting hard and when he dips his brush in ink and then brings it slowly to Mooseok's collarbone, his hand is trembling.

 

First brushstroke against swordsman's skin is slow and shaky, but still make them both moan. Mooseok stays still as Yoon marks him on and on, writes words of love and adoration all over his body, paints him with his fantasies and confessions, circles curves of his body with black strokes of his brush.

 

Yoon is watching him with wild eyes, something huge and chocking growing inside him, and he paints his lover like he can't stop it. Over his chest, belly, his hands and legs and he sees like every stroke goes through Mooseok's body with a tremble. The heat rises under his skin, dotting it with pearls of sweat

 

' Mooseok-ah...' Yoon whispers, guiding his brush lower and lower. He feels hypothesized, like the brush belongs to his body and he's painting his lover with his own touches, like he can feel his skin under his fingertips. He's hard, so hard with want again.

 

' My love...' His brush circles Mooseok's dick, paints it with a thin line from the root to the red swollen crown, dips in the wetness gathered there.

 

' Take me, Yoon-ah.' Mooseok grabs him and drags him closer, rubs against his body, smearing the ink all over them.

 

With the last spark of sanity Yoon covers his fingers with oil and carefully stretches his lover, before pushing into his unbearable heat.

 

Yoon kisses him. Drags his mouth down his gorgeous neck, bites his collarbones, the muscle on his shoulder. He tastes his skin, the sweetness of his sweat, bitterness of the ink and he knows he won't last much longer, not with the way Mooseok is so willingly giving him his everything.

 

Not when the swordsman pushes all his barriers away and cries out against his ear after Yoon's particularly hard thrust, not when he grabs his own cock to jerk it urgently in time to the ferocious rhythm of Yoon's thrusts. Not when Mooseok calls his name with a dirty sob and comes all over his belly, writhing and panting.

 

Yoon comes all over Mooseok's abdomen soon after, pearly ribbons of his spunk mixing with swordsman's cum and smeared ink.

 

He rises up on his knees, feeling like his burning, inside and out, everything on him hot to the touch, even his lungs can barely catch the air. He stares down on his lover when the boneless pleasure runs through him.

 

Mooseok, flushed with satisfaction and painted with his ink and cum is the best picture he has ever painted.

 

Their love, is the best story he has ever told.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it guys, that's my failure of an attempt on Yooseok fic X'D 
> 
> It went in totally different way than I thought it would. At first I really wanted to follow my Yooseok gifsets, but when I started to write it and made Yoon already a king, not a prince, I thought it would be wrong. After all, all the things he's been through with the vampire must've affect him, so he could not stay his silly flirty self no more. I hope I didn't overdo it, I hope it made at least some sense X'D
> 
> When it comes to this last chapter, I'm not really happy with it. Not with the action, because it suppose to end like this from the start *=_=* but with...well..my writing. I have some weird illiteracy moment now, I don't know how to English, how to words, how to porn ._.' I know I can do better, just... not right now. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. 
> 
> Thank you all for staying with me until now, for reading, for all the comments and kudos. I'm sorry I not always answer to comments, but they all mean the world to me- so thank you all once again❤️❤️❤️


End file.
